Oceana Broadcasting System/S009
Oceana Late (index: S009) is a television program made by the Slavic Oceana Broadcaster. It is a talk show. It is presented by Ygo August Donia. It is aired every day from 22.30 until 23.00 on television. Donia in his show gives his own reaction to current events, rates new books and albums, follows the headlines and frequently interviews interesting guests. The show is very versatile and diverse and tries to remain neutral by looking at events from different angles and inviting guests from all over the political spectrum. Frequently host Y.M. Donia does something crazy, steps out of line or suprises the audience. At the end of show, gifts are often given away to the audience, hidden under their seats. As of the 23th of November the co-anchor of the show will be Pierlot McCrooke. He will make short reports on the guests or the subject of the evenings show and keep you updated with the latest news. Guests may be interviewed by both McCrooke, Donia or Kumato (who mostly says nothing and provides a comical note). On 27th McCrooke tried to sabotage the infamous "whistleblower" episode; he was caught and forced to leave the show. This controversial decision became known as "Alexandru-gate". Since November 27, the program can be viewed live on the website of OBS: www.obs.lov. 11-15-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): In the first show host Ygo August Donia introduces himself to the people of Oceana, who already knew him as a local politician of some standing. He humorously gives the audience the latest updates on celebrity gossip, and immediately has a scoop when he reveals the airing of Lovia's first reality tv-series: Keeping up with the Donia's. Host Ygo then invites his guests on stage: prominent writer Peter Emanuel, who is to talk about his latest publication, and Jonathan Frum who is interviewed on the ouvre-prize he is rumoured to be receiving for his many famous plays. At the end of the show, all guests and spectators receive gifts, Oprah Style, in the form of the first edition of An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar from Emanuel and tickets to Frum's latest play. The host and his guests leave the stage, the credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. ** Spectators: T (1.028) 11-16-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): In this show the host Ygo August Donia invites some young, aspiring actors and musicians and interviews them about their latest project, the remake of a 1980's western from Libertas. He then has an interview with the leadeders and main representatives of the LMB and the LJB about their troubled past and their bright future, and about the way a few brave people brought the two groups together and put an end to the mutual hatred. Hatred, as is concluded, comes from misunderstanding, and leads to nothing. Among the guests of the show is Marcus Villanova of Walden, who talk about tolerance and acceptance with Ygo. When the show is nearing the end Ygo tells everybody to look under their chairs; under it is the latest version of the Bible in Oceana language. He ends with the words: "make your car a booze-free zone!", then the end-credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. ** Spectators: T (712) 11-17-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): In this show host Ygo enters the stage in classical Bavarian clothes and, dressed in lederhosen he raises awareness for the beautiful state of Bavaria, Germany as a holiday location, having an expert on who talks about the beautiful castles of Ludwig II. Then Ygo announces his special guest of the evening: conservative Christian politician Oos Wes Ilava. Drinking a classic Oceana beverage from 1985, the two men discuss politics and talk about the next elections and which candidates are most likely to make it into congress. Ygo now introduces his side-kick Taisho Kumato, who together with Ilava plays a quiz with questions about Oceana history. Ilava wins the quiz. Near the end Ygo starts the polonaise and leaves the stage dancing together with the audience as the end-tune starts playing. ** Spectators: T (896) 11-18-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): The show begins with host Ygo, this time dressed in a pirate costume, explaining his strange show of last night; he was apparantly under influence of some sort of illegal substance, for which he is sorry. He announces he will not dance the polonaise anymore. The special guest of the evening is then introduced; it is Edward Hannis, the succesful editor and owner of La Quotidienne and the writer of the famous novel Hello?, which was generally well-received by the press. Y. Donia and Hannis talk about Hannis' writing, his succesful career as a journalist and about his political ambitions. Y.M. Donia tells his guest he personally loves to read HebdoMag and to further promote it, he informs the audience that beneath every chair there is a copy of both the magazine aswell as Hello?, after which the end-tune starts playing and the credits role in. ** Spectators: T (591) 11-19-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): In this show the sport of wrestling is promoted. Host Ygo has invited his good friend Taisho Kumato to tell the audience all about the beautiful sport of wrestling and how all Oceana people should like it; it is a great sport for macho's and goes well with the habit of drinking a beer or two. Meanwhile, members of the Kumato Iron Dojo build a wrestling ring and continue so while Ygo interviews famous martial artists Thomas R. Wang and Rico Wasabi about there on-stage and off-stage adventures and their many action movies. As the interview is over host Ygo himself leaves the stage, then a masked man in wrestling attire returns and steps into the ring with Kumato, while The Power (Snap!) is playing. The wrestling match is fought in the style of Mexican luchadores and the smaller wrestler, who is badly beaten, reveals himself as the host. The audience cheers, the end-tunes role in and the end-credits role in. ** Spectators: T (623) 11-20-10 of Fox Force Four]] * 22.30-23.00 (T): The show begins with the host showing an x-ray photo of his now broken wrist, which happened during the wrestling match with Kumato during the last episode. Ygo makes a joke about it, the audience laugh and he announces his guests of the day, the members of the musical duo Fox Force Four! They are each interviewed separately and they talk about the important of music and culture in Lovia and how Lovian music is currently booming business. Ygo tells the group he personally dislikes jazz, because he is afraid of tuba's. He asks the group to play a song for him and the audience so that he can "get over his fear". The band starts playing and then a crazy naked guy runs on stage and disrupts the show. Ygo, despite his broken arm, tackles the streaker on spot and Kumato throws him off-stage as he intends to sky-dive into the audience. Order is restored and Ygo repeatedly jokes about the incident. When the show is at an end, he urges all his guests to come fully clothed next time, a message met with laughter and cheering. ** Spectators: T (847) 11-21-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): At the beginning of this show the host is seen smoking a cigar onstage, sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, seemingly unaware of the audience. When he hears the audience laughing he looks up from his newspaper, and begins to talk about how much he loves newspapers; he has even made a personal top four: *# La Quotidienne - Quality over quantity, nice charts, good layout *# The Noble City Times - Classical newspaper, dependable and very readable *# Nova Times - Regulary updated, for all your information on sports *# Hurbanova Novine - Keeps you up-to-date when it comes to the state of Oceana; *what's hot and what's not, what's on television and who to vote for *# HebdoMag - Publishes a nice, long and generally insightful article every once in a while *# Real News Weekly - For your weekly dose of gossip, conspiracy theories and general silliness * Then Ygo has invited some lesser known old-school journalists and newspaper editors to talk about the great newspapers and magazines of the past. Remember these: Train Village News, The Messenger, Red Morning? As for the last two, they are those lovable all-red commie newspapers of the past, the newspapers we all miss for being so deliciously non-neutral and old-fashion socialist. Host Ygo reminisces the past and present of the Lovian press in this special tribute-to-newspapers epidsode. He ends with telling the audience he has not been able to come up with a proper gift to give away this time so he has baked them all a cake. The end-tune starts playing and the credits role in. ** Spectators: T (659) 11-22-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): This show is about the royal family. Since no members of the royal family were able to be on air, Ygo and Kumato interview (former) employees of the royal family. The most prominent guest of the evening is a certain mr. Alfred Funkle, who was the personal physician of King Lucas I of Lovia. He talks about how it was treating royal patients, and how the Lovian royals were so much more down-to-earth people then one would be lead to expect. He does not go into detail what for he treated the King, stating doctor-patient confidentiality prevents him from doing so. Next on is a reporter for Real News Weekly who talks about many conspiracy theories he has concocted over the years, including one that HRH King Dimitri I was abducted by aliens, this reported appears incognito as he wishes to remain undiscovered. He explains to the host and the audience that if the "aliens recognize him, bed bugs will make bad things happen", causing the host to laugh almost hysterically until the end of the show. ** Spectators: T (1.129) 11-23-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Host Ygo announces his guests of the evening: Martha Van Ghent and Arthur Jefferson, both well-known Lovian politicians, are going to be interviewed about National Parks. Before the Jefferson and Van Ghent are interviewed co-anchor McCrooke, who replaces Taisho Kumato, shows a documentary on Castle Donia; when it was build, by whom and why. McCrooke then speaks with Ygo about the building issues of the castle, and how the solution was eventually found. Then the two guests of the evening enter the stage and are interviewed; Jefferson couldn't make it so he is replaced with McCrooke's ex-wife Dalia Donia as a spokeswoman on behalf of the Donia Clan. This unexpected reunion goes better then expected as both the interviewer and interviewee manage to stay on-topic. All guests receive a brochure afterwards and tickets to see the Donia Clan museum in the National Park's HQ. The end-tune starts playing and the credits role in; Donia congratulates McCrooke with the succesful first show under the new format. ** Spectators: T (1.203) 11-24-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Host Ygo talk about the famous movie Vertical by Edward Hannis and Heritage Studios, a movie about two brave men, Anderson & Veit, who went on to climb Lovia's second-highest mountain, Mount Smith, which peak was at the time deemed unclimable. Co-anchor and sidekick McCrooke tells about the history of Mount Smith and the Emerald Highlands and a mini-documentary he made on the subject is shown. Then McCrooke leaves, and Ygo interviews some members of the cast including, humorously, himself as Veit. Then McCrooke and Kumato show up on stage and play a funny sketch; McCrooke plays Anderson and Kumato a lost Nepalese sherpa who somehow happens to be in the Emeralds, and asks for directions in a gibberish made-up language claimed to be Nepalese. Also included on the show is some rare footage of early expeditions to the peak of Mt. Smith and an interview from the 1960's Veit's son. A laugh, a tear and some educational content; the show has it all! Donia, McCrooke, Kumato and the guests bowe to the audience and leave the stage while the end-tune starts playing. ** Spectators: T (1.196) 11-25-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): The show begins with the host semi-jokingly mentioning his "strikingly handsome looks" have been the cause of a boost in the amount of viewers. Then McCrooke steps in, laughing, and announces the subject of the evening: hunting and wildlife in Lovia. McCrooke tells about native Lovian animals such as the Lovian dassie who has suffered from the imput of non-native flora and fauna such as the wild Oceana guinea pigs who cause much damage to the enviroment despite looking adorable. Don't let their fuzzy coat fool you! Then Ygo enters with a hunting rifle and a double-barrel shotgun over his shoulders and informs the audience that hunting is the only way to keep the nature of Oceana in balance and to prevent native species from dying out. To prevent the Lovian dassie from extinction, he suggests farmers in Oceana shoot a guinea pig every week and make a soup out of it; Libertan chef-cook Alberto Magnus is on the show to teach the audience how to prepare the soup by preparing it live. At the end of the show all guests receive a copy of Lovia in Pictures, showing the beauty of Lovian nature aswell as a cook-book by Magnus. ** Spectators: T (1.038) 11-26-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Host Ygo starts the show with introducing the subject of the evening: states! Recently there has been a lot of debate concerning states. According to some, states should be abolished, while others want states to remain, albeit with a great limitation of their power. Pierlot McCrooke is known to be a very firm oppononent of the states, he wants them to be abolished and is very outspoken in his beliefs. He provides some backstory on the subject, then introduces the guests of the evening: Ferenc Szóhad and Philip Bradly-Lashawn, two CPL.nm-associated politicians of minor importance. They are interviewed by Donia and McCrooke, respectively. As both guests are in favour of empowering the states politically and the infamous co-anchor McCrooke is highly against it, a fierce discussion takes place. At some point Szóhad nearly walks away from the heated debate! Luckily he is persuaded by Donia to stay. At the end of the show the guests are still debating on-stage while the credits quietly role in screen. ** Spectators: T (1.131) 11-27-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Recently a wave of violence has swept the nation, violence personally directed against host Y.A. Donia. Is he scared? Hell no! According to LQ, "he may only have one eye but he can spot a vandal from a mile away". Today's show is about security, which in any nation, has always been of vital importance. What struck the nation two days in a row was something that could be seen as "cyber terrorism" or "virtual violence", and McCrooke invites on stage two experts at this subject, masters of virtual counter-terrorism. The subject is very relevant; several months ago a cyber-attack took place in Iran when malicious software discovered on systems around the world could have been designed to target Bushehr reactor. The threat of cyber-attacks is, thus, a very real one. Federal Commissioner McCrooke and Assistant Federal Commissioner Donia talk about how they want to invest heavily in Lovian security in a new and unorthadox manner by obtaining information on culprits via online documents and correspondance. This new system, invented and presented by Donia, is explained during this evening's show. ** Spectators: T (1.186) & I (1.522) 11-28-10 * 22.30-24.00 (T): Tonight is a special episode, a vital show. Tonight a whistleblower is on the show, a man who knows the ins & outs of Lovian politics as good as a cook knows his kitchen; Alexandru Latin. He has private information concerning corruption and fraud from one of Lovia's most powerful political movements, the progressive party Walden. Will he yet reveal all he knows, will he give us a name yet? It it is deathly silent as the guest enters the stage. When Latin enters, Donia shakes hands and gives his old friend a warm welcome. '' ::Magnus:'' :::It's not easy nowadays to be Waldener, is it? ::Latin: (laughs) :::It certainly isn't, my friend! But neither it is very satisfactory to be me, right? (removes fictitional handcuffs with a smile) ::Magnus: :::What is it you want to share with us? ::Latin: :::Some important news, some very important news, my friend. It's about the largest and most powerful fraction in Parliament: WALDEN. There are various stories about members of this party. :::It's a pity to hear all this stuff, isn't it? Corruption, blackmailing, coups... we just don't need that kind of stuff in this beautiful country, and you know that, I know you know that. :::Well, I'll reveal you some private information that could be regarded as shocking. But it's for democracy's sake. Could I have the attention please? I swear on my mother (pauses and smiles) that I will tell you the truth about all this. You see, I know it all. I've even got evidence to show you when time's ripe. Would you allow me, good friend of mine, Sir Ygo? ::Magnus: ::: Then, by all means sir! The stage is yours, look into the camera my friend and tell us your story! Tell this nation '''the truth, and nothing but the truth', as we are all anxious to find out. What did McCrooke do, what did Villanova do, what proof do you have to back up your bold statements, and what evidence do you have to support your claims? Share with us this information, as we are all dying to find out!'' ::Latin: :::Of course I will, dear Ygo. I heard when I was in prison that many things had occured. It's quite amazing, because the only thing I had done was telling my brother Cristian Latin about this case... this affair with Marcus Villanova. :::But well, apparently there were several other whistleblowers at the same moment, and as a result things got wrongly interpreted. :::So, let's first state that there are two separate cases. One is case Pierlot, two is case Villanova. I think I'll start right-away with Villanova as this Pierlot case is quite... ambigious... if I have to believe the sources. It's difficult to say if everything I've heard is true, about Pierlot. Nevertheless, about Villanova I know all. And it's even better (smiles and raises) I've even got evidence, genuine proof against him! He has done some severe accusations which I cannot tolerate! His behaviour is not acceptable! (is nervous, calms down) Enfin, let's get started. Case Villanova. ::Magnus: :::I've heard he accuses you of bribing him, instead of the other way round, and I can see you are angry! Explain to us what happened. ::Latin: :::Lies, lies, lies. First of all I would like to make clear that I am not going all-out. It's a promise that I should not have made, because seeing the current situation, well, what can I say, it's quite explosive. Insults, lies and false accusations everywhere. We must be able to make this comprehensible. Lovia has to know. I see it as an obligation to make Lovia know! :::In Walden there are several prominent politicians that should not be trusted and should not be re-elected. Besides, I think they should be completely excluded from participating or even being member of the party, as they've damaged its image irreparably! :::Villanova, well accused me today of being guilty, which is a completely nonsensical accusation on no reasonable grounds. Therefore I have lost all my respect for this Sir. Well, he may be upset, but such a deed is threatening and it can have serious judicial consequences for Sir Villanova, as I am completely innocent. He has damaged my image, and that's to be blamed! :::Fine, 17 October, a dark gray and cold autumn day. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. Villanova asked me in the morning to come and talk in secret (quote: "I might. Bucu can we discuss this matter somewhere like a IRC channel?"). State Elections were almost done, Ilava and McCandless had still a tie, so the situation was tensed. Especially in my homestate. I did not know the purpose why he wanted to talk to me. It was the first time that he contacted me in secret anyways. So I was interested and accepted his proposal to talk on the IRC channel. :::Villanova told me that he felt sorry for Ilava and that he did not dare to say no to this important Waldener, Ilava's opponent, McCandless. If you don't believe me that Villanova has a specific sympathy for Oceana nationalism, I can show you his remarks on a talk page of this wiki. '' :::''But back on track, he felt sorry for Ilava and did not want him to lose. Me, not understanding what he actually wanted from me, asked why I had to come to hear this, I didn't find it interesting or anything. So well, Villanova directly came to the point, and told me that he wanted to make a deal. He didn't let me interfere, so he continued rapidly. The deal would be that I, Alexandru Latin, MOTC, would vote for so-called "green bills" and for Walden participants in the next elections if he would vote for Ilava in the State Elections back then... then I finally understood his goal. He wanted to bribe me. :::But he sounded... desperate... and humiliated... by the fact that he did not want to lose his face. Whether by voting for Ilava instead of McCandless... or by me making public that he's actually... corrupt. I'm pretty sure that most of you won't believe me if I say this, because you all think I'm quite a harsh person, but I felt sorry for the little man. So I said, well, I already vote for many bills in Congress, written by Waldeners, and I have always supported several Waldeners in their political campaign. :::So I thought he would understand he didn't need to do this. I was rather sure about that. Why would he do it if he didn't need to? Why for God's sake? But in a hurry he said OK, closed our IRC conversation and voted for Ilava, with the explanation you can find on Forum:State elections. I thought that he had understood me, and that it had been purely his own choice to eventually vote for Ilava. :::He is big enough to choose for himself, right? So for me no problem here. But now I see something interesting. In the Walden Election Council, Villanova said that the CCPL owed him something. And then it became all clear to me. He actually did think we had a deal. Our communication must have been... bad, really bad. :::But it doesn't end there, because it becomes even more interesting: afterwards he said that the "one who would owe him something, does not need to do something anymore" (quote: "Also CCPL owes me a favor"). Villanova, I don't know what to think. :::Do you really think we had a deal? Do you really think that I'm so stupid to break the law for someone who is not even me? In this case thus Ilava? Do you really think that I want to end up in jail for Ilava? Maybe I am a bit stupid, but I am not that stupid. :::And you see, your accusations were severe, I know you want to save your ass, but I have evidence against you. Yes, when we had the conversation, I made a screenshot which I'll publish in a couple of days. Not now, because the situation is still too tensioned and explosive and I don't want another war here. :::But mister, recognize that I am completely innocent, that you should have left me out of this, because I rejected your deal. Why would I publish this case, if I would be guilty? That's the inverse world! I am innocent, you are wrong, and you know that, you have highly damaged my image and you know you are in problems, because I have proof. :::Villanova, be a man and stop the false accusations and confess, admit that you're wrong. There's no way back. Or you confess now and damage will be limited, or you will have a lawsuit, and not necessarily by me. Villanova, step up and show what you're worth. What you still may be worth, actually.'' ::Magnus: :::McCrooke already left Walden for CPL.nm today, yet Villanova, corrupt as he is now proven to be, remains. Can Walden still be saved if he leaves now or is the party doomed now because of the corruption and threachery of its members? ::Latin: :::Walden, ought to become by far the biggest in January, ought to deliver the new Prime Minister has proven to be completely incapable. :::Incapable of ruling, incapable of being trustworthy, incapable of being real leaders, incapable of taking responsibility. :::It has obviously always been a strange fact that Pierlot was accepted in the party. This man has been leader of the IGP. That says enough. I don't know what the Communists will think of this gain (laughs), but we're not going to talk about Communists I hope (smiles). Now it has come to light that he tried to plan a coupe d'état. How silly of him. :::Next to that there is now Villanova who attempted electoral fraud. And even worse, did you all see how he eliminated McCrooke today just to look the good guy, after the whistleblower's publication, have you all read Nova Times, (raises tone) it's disgusting to see! :::And what to think about the demographical fraud in Oceana? McCandless' entire electorate moved in in the months of September and October. It can be stated that Walden planned, in secret, to take over the State of Oceana within two months. :::If you see the facts, it looks quite obvious. Walden was once so promising... a blooming flower... but now it's not more than a sinking ship... not to call it a wreck already. :::The party leaders, McCandless and Van Ghent, disappeared once McCrooke and Villanova appeared negatively in publicity. They, the leaders, simply vanished, they were nowhere, there was no clue of 'em. Like it would be not their affairs, like it would not have anything to do with Walden. :::But that's a huge mistake. It are two prominent members, elected MOTCs in January 2009. Of course it aren't personal, individual problems. Walden did not undertake any action and is an instable factor. That's why things like corruption and blackmailing have taken place. People like McCrooke have just made use of Walden to gain support. :::This all should immediately stop, but unfortunately for Walden's image, I think they have serious problems. By saying "no I have nothing to do with it", Walden's image has severely been damaged. It's irrevertable! Not the press should be the ones to investigate this kind of affairs, but the party itself. It are internal problems. And as long as these controversial people are still Waldeners, the problem has not been solved. '' :::''Walden has incapable leaders who don't seem to feel any responsibility for its members. It may not be the case, it's a pity to see such a huge democratical force, such a popular newcomer, a flourishing party, to be destroyed from the inside like this. And you know, the worst thing is, it's just a matter of time, because soon, soon, it might be too late. I had been a Waldener, I would have left already. ::Magnus: :::Thank you for sharing this information with us all! You leave me, the members of the audience and all your fellow citizens in a state of shock; who would have ever expected these atrocities from these two men previously held in high regard by so many? I believe your words to be the truth, but by speaking them out you have made as many enemies as you have gained admirers! ::Latin: :::(stands up, turns towards public, enthousiastic) May God bless you all and thank you for being here! * With this, the show ends and the two men leave the stage as the end-tune starts playing. The audience cheers in ecstasy, chanting: "Latin, Latin, Latin!" until the screen fades to black... ** Spectators: T (2.344) & I (6.578) 11-29-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): The first show after the immensely important and well-watched show of sunday evening, and host Ygo is still shocked by the revelations done by whistleblower Latin. During this show Donia and Kumato (replacing McCrooke) talk with political analysts from the La Quotidienne-panel of political experts: what will these revelations do to Walden. No official reply from Walden has been given, and Van Ghent and McCandless remain silent, "struisvogelpolitiek", as Kumato calls it. With Villanova having admitted being guilty of fraud and corruption, and McCrooke becoming a persona-non grata by leaving Walden for the CPL.nm, saying Walden has some issues would be an understatement. Only one Waldener has, so far, been brave enough to give his opinion on the crisis that has struck the party: Edward Hannis. He has reported the entire case from the beginning in La Quotidienne. First he reported being contacted by the then still anonymous whistleblower, then he reported on the complete and utter downfall of McCrooke. Yesterday he was the first to comment on the live-broadcast of Oceana Late, a show in which he was asked to appear but somehow could not make it in time. Tonight Hannis is our guest. * After Ygo introduces himself, he begins to talk about what Hannis will explain on the show, being a plan to fix Walden, and what Hannis himself plans to do. He asks, "How should we be prepared to deal with Walden?" Hannis comes out, much to surprise of the audience and Ygo, dressed in a Hazmat suit. He explains, "What? They're unstable at the moment." After the audience calms, Hannis undresses to more reasonable attire and speaks with Ygo. He explains his disappointment in Walden, and how he criticizes its members for not taking much positive action. He points out Pierlot's decision to lean upon Walden for support, which Hannis says was not the right thing to do; he should have taken the fall and given a disclaimer towards any affiliation with Walden in the affair. Similarly, he explains how Villanova was a great disappointment to the party as well. He goes on to discuss his opinion of Andy McCandless and Martha van Ghent, who, though in charge of the party, did very little to help out in the situation. Ygo brings up the topic of LQ, and how Hannis has seemed to do very little good for Walden there. Hannis explains that he never said anything that wasn't true; the problems he had brought up and accented were very real problems that the party faced and still does face. As the show ends, Kumato asks Hannis what he will do. Hannis explains that he plans to leave Walden with a reputation untouched, but does not plan to be a part of CPL.nm due to Pierlot's decision to do so. Hannis' final remark is on the PM and King, criticizing them for not taking any action during the ordeal. ** Spectators: T (1.432) & I (3.581) 11-30-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): In this show, host Donia has invited some prominent inhabitants of Novosevensk to discuss the history of this beautiful part of Lovian history. The influence of Russian and Eastern culture in Lovia is discussed by Ygo and some experts of the subject. Then Donia and Kumato together with the camereman, drink several Russian alcoholic beverages, on-air, whilst blind-folded and try to guess what they've just drank. Some dancers are invited on-stage and Donia and Kumato perform a traditional Russian dance - this does, of course, not go according to plan as both the host and his sidekick are pretty drunk by then. The show ends with Donia falling off stage by accident. ** Spectators: T (978) & I (1.588) 12-01-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Donia has come up with a nice idea for today's show: a classical game-show: Dutch vs. Belgians! Two teams each containing four members (two men and two women) compete against each other. Team one (red) is made out of Belgians, while team two (blue) contains solely Dutch competitors. They compete in three different things: a general knowlegde quiz, sports (a soccer match between both teams) and finally a spelling quiz. The Belgians narrowly lose the quiz to the Dutch, lose the soccer match yet win the spelling quiz. Overall, the Dutch competitors prove to be the winners. At the end of the show, both teams sing "Andre Hazes" songs together. Host Ygo announces he'll do a similar show each first day of each month from now on: next week is Russians vs. Romanians, and after that it'll be men vs. women in an epic battle of the sexes! The show ends with the entire cast and the audience still singing. ** Spectators: T (811) & I (1.091) 12-02-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Host Ygo begins his show with an announcement: he and his wife are expecting their first child together (his fourth). He tells the audience how glad he is that his children live in a free country with an excellent healthcare system, unlike in many other nations such as the United States of America. That is why he dedicates today's show to Lovian healthcare. He talks to several high-profile doctors and interviews a group of nurses from Noble City who just so happen to be line-dancing champions in their free time. Host Ygo has his own medical health checked live on-air by the nurses: his blood pressure is in order and so is heart-rate, yet the nurses urge Donia to quit drinking and smoking altogether. At the end of the show Donia lights a cigar and winks to the camera as the end-credits role in. ** Spectators: T (1.188) & I (2.055) 12-03-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): On tonight’s show, Marcus Villanova, accused of corruption, and infamous “whistleblower” Alexandru Latin appear for the first time on-air together. During this broadcast Villanova will be allowed to tell his side of the story. He was, as he beliefs, framed by Latin. First host Ygo invites Villanova to the stage, quickly followed by his good friend Latin and side-kick Kumato. The guests and hosts shake hands, and Villanova gives Latin a bone-crushing handshake, smiling. '' * ''At this very moment, gunshots are fired at the stage somewhere from the building, the shots come from one of the studios windows. Panic on stage and in the audience erupts! Kumato is struck down immediately, his large size making him an easy target, Donia quickly follows, his kneecap blown to pieces and his shoulder bone snapped. Villanova is left unharmed. Alexandru Latin is hit by several gunshots to the chest. Yet he somehow manages to stay on foot and looks up, as if he tries to look the assailant right in the eyes. His body riddled with bullets, the politician sinks to his knees slowly, as in slow-motion, then opens his mouth and screams: “Freedom! Sloboda!”. * The audience flees the studio in fear and terror, and in the absolute chaos that is the result of the horrific shooting, the shooter somehow manages to get away without being caught. The camera is hit too, and the screen fades to black, ending the show. * A statement by the police is aired life: Latin has died on the spot, the others, for now, appear to be in critical condition. ** Spectators: T (1.322) & I (3.918) 12-04-10 * 22.30-23.00 (T): Alexandru Latin funeral. ** Spectators: T (947) & I (871) Category:Oceana Broadcasting System